Grey Area
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Horatio asks Calleigh to do some undercover work to stymie Rick Stetler. Just how far undercover will Calleigh go to save Horatio? Rating has changed to M. Athena got a little carried away.
1. Chapter 1

Once again Athena has seized upon a scene from a new episode. I don't know of anyone who actually likes Rick Stetler. Apparently neither does Athena.

Cal, my love I will be in Houston next week and then with you.

**Grey Area**

Horatio's hand traced the soft contours of Calleigh's body as she lay next to him in bed. They had spent the night making love, and had slept long into the morning, waking only when the sun was streaming through the open window. A slight breeze stirred the air and the silken strands of Calleigh's long, blonde hair. One golden lock drifted across Calleigh's face and Horatio tenderly smoothed it back out of the way before slowly rolling to lie above her again.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Mmm. It is a good morning, Handsome, especially when I wake up with you."

"I like the way you think, Ma'am." Horatio's eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Who gets to get out of bed to make coffee?"

"I made dinner last night," Calleigh said with an impish pout on her face. "You have to make coffee."

"Does that include breakfast too, because I'm not really hungry for food right now…"

Horatio leaned down and kissed her softly and then settled more firmly against her body. Calleigh looped her arms around his neck and arched to press herself closer to him. The kiss grew heated, and both coffee and breakfast were forgotten.

Nearly an hour later after making love again, Calleigh eased out of bed so as not to wake Horatio. She smiled down at him as she reached for her robe. He had fallen asleep again and was totally relaxed, one arm hanging over the side of the bed, and the other pillowing his head. She pulled the sheet up to his waist and placed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen.

She had just finished pouring herself a cup of coffee and was stirring sugar into it when Horatio came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so late, Calleigh," he scolded gently.

"Yes, I should have. It's our day off. You could have stayed in bed all day."

"Only if you stay with me."

He took a cup out of the cabinet and poured coffee for himself then placed two slices of bread in the toaster and set plates on the table for both of them. Calleigh sliced oranges and mangos and put them on the table as well.

"Juice?" she asked as she opened the refrigerator door.

"No, just coffee this morning, Sweetheart."

"Eggs?"

"Fruit and toast are plenty."

Horatio settled himself at the table and waited for Calleigh to finish pouring her orange juice before he began to eat. He was half way through his second slice of toast when he realized that Calleigh was watching him closely with that look on her face.

"What are you looking at, Calleigh?" he asked quietly, knowing that all too soon he'd have to tell her what was on his mind.

"I'm looking at a certain Lieutenant who is deep in thought about something that worries him."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"What's wrong, Horatio?"

He took a deep breath and looked at Calleigh, mentally debating with himself about how much to tell her. Finally he spoke.

"Stetler has made noise in the department that he's on a witch hunt, with me being the witch. There have been hints that he may have uncovered some of the things in my past that could cause me problems if they ever catch the eye of the wrong people."

"Rio?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Among other things," Horatio sighed.

"You know he's tried this before, Horatio. What can he have possibly discovered now that he doesn't already know?"

Horatio ran a hand across his chin and took another sip of his coffee before answering Calleigh's question.

"Calleigh, there were some favors I called in when Kyle was in trouble, favors that could cause problems if Rick leans on the wrong people hard enough. I did nothing illegal, but taken out of context, they could seem that way. Rick is an expert at taking things out of context. You know that from your run in with him during the off duty shooting incident."

"That's an understatement."

"Yes. Well, Stetler will find a way to make it front page news unless I can shut him down."

"What do you have in mind, Handsome?" Calleigh asked.

"I was afraid you'd ask that," he sighed, laying down his napkin and draining his coffee cup.

"Calleigh what I am going to ask you to do is completely off the record and completely inappropriate of me. You can say no, and I won't be upset in the least."

"I'm listening."

Horatio took a deep breath and looked across the table at the woman he loved.

"Calleigh I need you to distract Rick. Get close to him. Find out what information he has. If I know exactly what he knows, I can make sure it never sees the light of day."

Calleigh looked at Horatio and then pushed back from the table. She walked around to Horatio's chair and slowly lowered herself into his lap. Taking his face in her hands, she looked deep into his troubled eyes before she answered him.

"Just how distracted to you want him, Handsome?" she purred, as she kissed him deeply and then began to stroke her hands up and down his chest.

Horatio growled and caught her hands in his, lifting them to his lips.

"Short of you actually sleeping with him, I'll turn a blind eye, Calleigh."

Calleigh laughed softly. "He will be so distracted he won't even know you exist."

"Just don't get too carried away with it, Sweetheart," Horatio said as his hands slid into the opening of her robe and eased it from her shoulders, baring her to his adoring eyes, "you know how jealous I can be."

"Show me," she teased just before his lips closed over hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next week saw a curious shift in the team dynamics at CSI. It was painfully obvious to even a casual observer that Lieutenant Caine and Calleigh Duquesne weren't working together as a cohesive unit. Rumors ran rampant. Lieutenant Caine was leaving MDPD to be transferred to Orlando. Calleigh was under continued investigation over the shooting incident with Eric. Some stories even had Horatio being fired over some discrepancy he had apparently tried to cover up in the time logs. There were heated words exchanged between Calleigh and Horatio in sight of other members of the team, something that had never happened before. It seemed the entire department was watching with bated breath. The friction between the two increased to the point that it eventually reached the ears of a certain dark haired, dark eyed lieutenant.

* * *

Calleigh was test firing a Glock 9mil when Stetler entered her lab. She knew the second he opened the door, but she pretended not to notice his arrival until he had stepped immediately behind her. _Okay, girl. Show time. It won't be easy and it won't be pleasant, but it has to be done, _she thought as she turned to look at Stetler.

"Hello, Rick. What can I do for you?" She let her voice carry just an edge of tiredness and vulnerability.

"I am hearing things, Calleigh," Stetler said, stepping closer to her. "Care to tell me what's going on between you and Horatio? Are you having problems?"

Calleigh sighed and let her shoulders sag just a bit before she answered.

"Rick, can I be perfectly honest with you?" She raised her eyes to look him in the face and had to remind herself not to flinch when he smiled at her.

"This conversation is predicated on the assumption that you will be perfectly honest with me, Ms. Duquesne. If there are problems between the head of CSI and one of his best team members, I need to know about it."

_You jerk _she thought.

"Rick I've just reached the point that I'm tired of Horatio's attitude of…how do I explain it…he's always giving orders and never really shouldering any of the actual field work himself. Does that make any sense? I mean I used to think it was a compliment when he'd ask me to do work that I knew he could have done. I thought he did it because he trusted me. Now I wonder if it's just that the "legend" of Horatio Caine has gone to his head and he thinks he's above the rest of us just a bit."

_Take that bait and run with it, Stetler and let's see how quickly I can bring you down to size._

A strange look came over Stetler's face as he considered that comment from Calleigh.

"It's funny you should choose that way of describing it, Calleigh. I've been thinking the same thing myself. There have been several cases recently when Horatio went outside the lines to achieve a "close" on a case or make sure a case ended the way he wanted it to."

He seemed to consider something for a moment and then looked at Calleigh closely.

"I know we've butted heads before, Calleigh, but if I invited you to dinner this evening, would you accept the invitation as a simple "off the record" conversation to compare notes on our thoughts about Lieutenant Caine?"

Calleigh looked at Stetler, barely able to hide the disgust she felt at the idea of dinner with him, and answered with a bright smile, "Rick, I think it's time we buried the hatchet between us, don't you? I think dinner sounds pretty good."

Stetler could hardly believe his luck. _After all this time, I can't believe she is willing to be in the same county with me, much less have dinner with me._

"I agree, Calleigh. Who knows this could be the start of…" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7:00. Is that okay?"

"I will be more than ready to get out of this place for the evening. Thanks for coming by Rick. I feel better already."

"Any time, Ms. Duquesne. Any time."

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, Calleigh actually did enjoy the dinner with Rick, not for the company, but for the fact that it was a new restaurant that she'd been meaning to try.

The waiter poured their coffee and placed dessert in front of them and left to tend to the other customers. Calleigh sweetened her coffee and then took a bite of her chocolate overloaded brownie fudge sundae. Rick had laughed delightedly when she ordered it, and shook his head at her childish indulgence in such decadence. Then he had winked at Calleigh and asked for two spoons.

"Mmm. Heaven," she moaned happily as the sweet taste exploded through her mouth.

Stetler's eyes were glued to her throat, watching the sensuous play of muscles as she swallowed the bite of dessert.

"Well, if it's that good, I'll have to have a bite, too." He reached to dip his spoon in and Calleigh playfully blocked his attempt with her spoon. _God, I can't believe I'm flirting with Rick Stetler. Horatio I may have to hurt you for this idea _she thought to herself.

"Here, Rick," she said, quickly dipping her own spoon into the ice cream and raising it toward Stetler's mouth. "Open wide."

"Yes, Ma'am," Stetler murmured with a smile as he closed his mouth around the spoon and then reached to capture Calleigh's wrist in his hand. His thumb stroked along the inside of her wrist and sent shivers all over her.

Stetler assumed the shiver was a positive response to his touch. Had he known the revulsion that shot through Calleigh at his casual physical contact he would have been angered.

_How dare you say "Yes Ma'am" to me in the same tone of voice Horatio does?_ Calleigh wanted to scream, but she kept her temper under tight control and simply smiled at him over their joined hands.

_Horatio, I'm gonna need a long hot shower and your hands all over me to get rid of the feel of this jerk's hands touching me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Calleigh's evening with Rick came to an end, her control was strained to the point of shattering. He had of course, driven her home and Calleigh sat fuming internally while he got out of the car and came around to her side to open her door. He helped her out, and she only barely concealed her disgust as he placed one hand at the small of her back when he walked with her to the front door. In true gentlemanly style, he took the key from her hand and unlocked the door and swung it open for her. His next move should have come as no surprise to Calleigh but it did. He lifted one hand to capture her chin and covered her lips with a lingering 'good night' kiss.

"That was unexpected," she managed to gasp when he finally raised his head and looked down at her shocked face.

"Come now, Calleigh, I've made my intentions clear before. You know I'm very attracted to you, have been for years."

"I guess I never thought about you being attracted to me," she answered breathlessly.

"Well, get used to it, Calleigh."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly once more.

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Rick." Calleigh managed to say without gritting her teeth.

Once inside, Calleigh leaned against the door and waited until she heard Rick pull out of the drive. She felt dirty and soiled and she was desperate for a shower and the touch of Horatio's hands. When she was certain Rick was gone for good, she dashed back out the door and quickly jumped into her own car and headed straight for Horatio's home, fussing and muttering under her breath the entire way. Once she even scrubbed her hand across her lips, trying to rid herself of the feel of Rick's kiss.

"Horatio Caine, you so very much owe me for this evening," she groused out loud as she pulled into his driveway. She jumped out of the car and made her way up the sidewalk.

Without even giving Horatio time to get to the front door, she pulled out her own key and unlocked it, stepping inside quickly and locking the door behind her as though Rick were going to appear at any moment and pull her back out with him.

"I'm glad you're…" Horatio started to say, but Calleigh interrupted him.

"Horatio, I have never had such a trying evening in all my life. You cannot imagine the stress I've been through." Her pace never faltered, and the words just poured from her mouth. She allowed Horatio one brief second to kiss her then she scooted past him toward the hall, heading straight for the bathroom and talking a mile a minute.

"It was bad enough that I had to talk to that rat, and dinner…well dinner was a boat of another color altogether…"

Horatio followed her down the hall, wearing an amused grin on his face.

When she reached the bathroom, she immediately began stripping off her clothes. "Dinner wouldn't…hab be…" her voice was muffled for a second as she pulled her shirt up over her head, "…so bad if I hadn't had to look at his smug face across the table every time I took a bite, and then I had to suffer through dessert. And the way he touched me…" Calleigh kept rattling on at a rapid fire pace.

She reached to unsnap her jeans and began to slide them down her legs. Horatio watched appreciatively as the material fell away, revealing her shapely thighs and firm backside. Suddenly she stopped undressing and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Horatio Caine, are you listening to me?!" she snapped. "You haven't said a single word this entire time."

Horatio chuckled at the comical sight in front of him. She was half naked and balanced on one foot, with her pants half on and half off and she looked like some giant flamingo about to take flight. "Sweetheart, you've been talking up a blue streak. I couldn't have slid a word in edgewise."

"I'm sorry, Horatio. It's just that I hate that man."

"I know you do, Sweetheart" Horatio said as he reached into the shower to set the water temperature for her. Jets of steaming hot water poured out and Calleigh stepped gratefully under the stinging spray. While she showered, Horatio set out a soft fluffy towel for her and her satin robe along with her brush and comb.

A few moments later, she stepped out, her skin glowing from the heat of the water and the scrubbing she'd given it. Reaching for the towel lying on the counter, she wrapped it around her body, tucking the ends tight and then pulled a smaller one from the rack and began to work on her hair.

"Did you have dinner?" Calleigh asked as she vigorously towel dried her hair.

Horatio stepped in close behind her and loosened the towel she had just put on, allowing it to fall to the floor in a puddle. Then he slid his arms around her naked body, drawing her back against his chest. He nuzzled into the freshness of her still damp hair and drew in a deep breath, inhaling the clean fragrance.

"Yes, I did," he said as he began to slowly lick away the water droplets from her still wet skin. "But I didn't have any dessert."

"Oh you didn't?" Calleigh said, her hair forgotten for the moment as she closed her eyes and savored the touch of Horatio's hands and tongue.

Horatio placed gentle bites on her skin as he spoke.

"No, and I'm hungry for something sweet. Why don't you feed me my favorite dessert? Hmmm?"

"And what might that be?" she purred.

"You, Sweetheart."

"Sorry, Handsome, but that item is self serve," she whispered seductively.

"Mmm. I like self serve…especially when it's all I can eat."

He stroked her softly, sending currents of need coursing through her body.

"My favorite," he whispered as cupped her breasts in his hands , " two scoops of ice cream," he lightly grazed her nipples with his thumbs and Calleigh gasped at the intense pleasure that shot through her, "with cherries."

One hand drifted lower and slid between her legs to find rapidly building heat and moisture.

"…and cream."

The touch of his hands, his voice, and the blatant sexual intent of his words had Calleigh trembling, her body begging for release, and she groaned. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder and Horatio gave a long, slow lick along the side of her neck.

"I intend to lick the bowl clean, Calleigh…every single drop."

Carefully turning her in his arms, Horatio covered her mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. Then he swung her up into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Athena was quite disobedient with this chapter. I did my best to control her but she ran wild with ****the intimacy in this scene. Strong sexual content. Heavy M rating. **

**Chapter 4**

The covers were already turned down on the bed, and Horatio carefully laid Calleigh down on the cool, clean sheets. Quickly he took off his shirt and pants, dropping them in a careless heap on the floor beside the bed. For a moment he simply gazed down at her, his eyes taking in every detail. Locking eyes with her, he deliberately licked his lips in a provocative manner and then lowered himself onto the bed beside her.

"Where do I begin with such a delectable treat?" he murmured as he began to nibble delicately at her neck. Calleigh whimpered with pleasure and arched her body closer to him. Horatio's lips moved across her throat and paused at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to suck gently at the racing pulse. Then he slowly nipped and licked his way back up to her lips, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging at it.

"Oh, god, Horatio…" Calleigh could barely talk.

"Hmm? Talk to me, Calleigh," he hummed against her lips just before he stroked his tongue in deeply.

Calleigh was lost in sensation, reeling with need, and clinging to Horatio's touch as her only link to sanity.

Breaking the kiss, Horatio moved lower down her body, leaving warm, moist trails along her skin as he dragged his tongue over her body. When he closed his mouth over one taut nipple, Calleigh gasped as pleasure seared through her. He continued lower, tasting his way over her sweet, soft skin and Calleigh thought she would pass out with the intensity of her need.

"Horatio, please...I need you inside me," she managed to moan through the arousal that had her insensate to all but the touch of his hands and mouth.

"Soon, Sweetheart, soon…" his lips skimmed along the inside of her thigh and he shifted to lie between her legs. His warm breath danced over her senses and she shivered at the incredible feeling. Dropping feather light kisses against her skin, he tormented her until she cried out for him to touch her where she needed him the most.

She was begging for him now. "Oh, god, please, Horatio…" Her body was straining, desperate for the touch that would grant her release, and still he did not give it. He teased her mercilessly until she could only lie there and tremble, helpless against her desire for him. Finally, he relented and gave one soft swipe of his tongue over her sensitive nub.

Calleigh's body reacted as though she had been shocked. Searing pleasure jolted through her and she couldn't hold back the strangled cry that came from her throat.

"Oh, god, yes, Horatio!"

He continued pleasuring her and smiled when he knew she was nearing her climax. Shifting slightly to give himself better access, he slowly and carefully stroked two fingers deep inside her trembling body.

The combination of his thrusting fingers and the smooth stroking of his tongue sent Calleigh crashing over the edge of control into a massive orgasm.

"Hmmm. That's it. Come for me, Calleigh," he murmured as he continued licking and caressing with his tongue. "Let me have it all."

When he had coaxed the last spasm of pleasure from her body, he gentled his touch and slowly eased his fingers from inside her. He gently kissed her inner thigh and then worked his way back up her body.

He closed his mouth over hers in a breathtaking kiss, and she moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. Finally he pulled back and looked down at her.

"That kind of dessert is very addictive, Sweetheart. I may have to have more later, but first I need to be inside you."

Holding his weight suspended on his forearms, he slowly eased into her welcoming depths. The heated softness surrounding him forced a groan from his lips and he shuddered, almost climaxing with his first thrust.

"I can't hold back, Sweetheart," he said hoarsely as he pulled almost completely out of her and then drove back in, burying himself to the hilt. Need took over and he simply followed the urging of his body to pound into her over and over again, plunging deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Calleigh gasped as she felt a second onslaught of pleasure begin to overtake her and she met him thrust for thrust, wrapping her legs around his hips in a desperate attempt to take him impossibly deeper into her willing body.

"So close, Calleigh," he choked out. "Come with me, Sweetheart."

He felt Calleigh tighten and clench around him, felt the flood of sweet wetness as she came, and surrendered to his own release, groaning out her name as he poured himself deep into her.

Eternity passed it seemed before either of them had the strength to move again. Calleigh lay beneath Horatio spent, limp, and totally satiated. Horatio had buried his face against her neck as he came, and he rested there, his eyes closed and his breathing still ragged. Finally he took a deep breath and pulled away to look down into her face. She smiled up at him, and spoke softly.

"Did you enjoy your dessert, Handsome?"

A smile creased his rugged features. "Yes Ma'am, I did."

He kissed her softly and then rolled off her to lie beside her, leaning on one elbow with his head propped on his hand.

"Poor Stetler," he said as he caressed her shoulder absently. "He has no idea what he's missing."

"Poor Stetler?" Calleigh said with just a touch of heat in her voice. "Horatio he knows enough about the inmate you had protecting Kyle to cause a lot of trouble. He knows that you somehow influenced the judge to lighten his sentence. And he intends to use that against you."

"It would work, too, if he takes it to the right people." Shaking his head and hating himself for what he was about to ask her, Horatio bit his lip and then said, "Calleigh, I need something on Stetler, something that will trump the information he has on me. I know and you know that my actions with the judge were perfectly legal, but Stetler will twist it so that it sounds criminal."

Calleigh let out a sigh, and reached to trace his lips with her finger. "Another date with him, Handsome?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I can't let him talk and the only way I can stop him is with information against him that is more damaging than what he has on me. If you…if you don't want to do this again, I'll find another way to gain information. You don't have to subject yourself to his company any more."

"I'll do it," she said in a slightly exasperated tone of voice, "but only because I love you so much, Horatio Caine."

"Sweetheart," Horatio said as he leaned down to kiss her once more. He rolled to his side and pulled Calleigh snuggly against his chest, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close.

Calleigh nestled into his embrace and murmured in contentment. Just before she closed her eyes, she whispered, "You know this is one of those grey areas, Handsome."

Horatio chuckled softly. "I've seldom had the luxury of clear black and white issues. It just doesn't work that way in this profession, Sweetheart, you know that. We follow the law as closely as we can, but there are times when the evidence is equivocal and we have to do the best we can to make the situation turn out in our favor and in favor of the victims. When family is involved the matters can become cloudy in a hurry."

"I understand, Handsome, truly I do. I've waded through lots of grey areas with my dad."

"Uh hm," Horatio agreed.

He placed a sweet kiss in her shoulder.

"We can worry about it in the morning. Right now, though, we both need sleep. Good night, Sweetheart. Sleep well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By Wednesday of the following week, people were openly talking about the rift between Lieutenant Caine and his ballistics expert. There was also talk about the increasingly frequent visits of one Rick Stetler whenever Calleigh was in her lab.

That afternoon, Calleigh was talking quietly with Natalia about a DNA report when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Giving only a slight turn of her head, she identified the source of motion. Horatio Caine was walking toward her with a scowl on his usually calm face. _Okay, my love, make this look convincing, _she thought to herself.

Out loud she said, "Great. Here comes Lieutenant Caine. Stay a moment will you, please, Nat?"

"Sure, Cal, but why? What's happened to you and Horatio? You used to work so well together."

"Nat," Calleigh said with an exasperated sigh, "I've come to realize that we never did work 'together'. It has always been him giving orders and my following them almost mindlessly. But you know what? I'm tired of that. It stops today."

"Calleigh!" Nat said, shocked.

Hating what he had to do; Horatio strode toward Calleigh with a sheaf of reports in his hand. Without even acknowledging Natalia's presence he began speaking, knowing that he was labeling himself, perhaps permanently, with his contrived rudeness.

"Ms. Duquesne, I thought I asked for these reports to be done by noon today. I just left your lab after going there hoping to find the work done, and I find you gone, and the papers left scattered all over your desk. When I give you work to do, I expect it to be done and in a timely manner. Now get these reports done before you go to lunch. I want them on my desk in an hour."

"No." Calleigh fired back in a heated tone of voice.

Natalia couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped her lips. Her eyes widened at the look of utter fury that settled in Horatio's eyes, and she involuntarily took a step backwards to be out of the line of fire.

When he spoke again, Horatio's voice was dangerously soft and menacing.

"Excuse me. What did you just say, Ms. Duquesne?"

"I said, NO! I'm tired of doing all your work for you, LIEUTENANT. You walk around with this 'god' complex, ordering everybody around and it just makes me sick. Why don't you join this team and get your own hands dirty with the real work every once in a while instead of just lording over the rest of us!"

Stunned silence fell over the entire lab, and it seemed as though everyone within earshot of the explosive conversation was holding their collective breath. Work stopped, conversations ceased, fingers froze over keyboards, and steps halted in midstride. All eyes turned toward the scene in sheer disbelief.

As dumbfounded as they were, their shock would have been more profound if they could have heard the thoughts running through Horatio's mind at that moment.

_Calleigh, you are so beautiful when you're angry, Sweetheart, even if it is fake anger. I love the way that green fire snaps in your eyes and the way your body tenses up when you're ready for a fight. Do you know how much I want to pull you into my arms and kiss you till you beg me to take you and make you moan with pleasure? _

Maintaining a firm grip on his desire for the gorgeous blonde in front of him, Horatio clenched his jaw in corresponding fury and ground out four terse words.

"My office now, Duquesne."

"And if I say 'NO' again?" Calleigh challenged him, just to up the ante a bit.

"You will regret it," came Horatio's snarled response.

He spun on one heel and started toward his office, leaving Calleigh no choice but to follow him. She looked at Nat with a worried expression plastered on her face and then stared after Horatio's retreating back. Sighing, she shook her head and then followed him.

Keeping up the pretense for those who had almost comically trailed behind the pair to watch, Horatio slammed open the door of his office and made a show of glowering at Calleigh as she approached. She brushed past him and took a seat without being invited, plopping down unceremoniously on the couch. She watched as Horatio turned and locked the door behind them and then flicked the shades closed, instantly granting them a modicum of privacy. As soon as he was certain they were safe from prying eyes, he joined her on the couch and with a look that sent desire licking through her veins, he hauled her across his lap and took her breath away with a deep, passionate kiss.

Calleigh moaned with pleasure and began to work at the buttons of his shirt.

"God, Horatio, do you know how much I want you?" she groaned, between kisses.

Her nimble fingers soon had the silk garment open and she slid her hands across his bare chest.

He groaned and captured her hands in his, stilling her sweet torment. She was pushing his control to the limit.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want to, we can't make love here and now, although heaven knows I need to feel your sweet body beneath mine and hear your little cries of ecstasy as you come."

Calleigh gasped at his sexually charged words and lifted both hands to capture his head and pull him back down for another kiss. She took it deep, teasing his lips apart to slip her tongue into his mouth, forcing a growl of arousal from his throat.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," he choked out, "stop…we have to stop, or I won't be able to keep up this charade."

His hands closed over her arms and he gently set her back away from him. He let his eyes travel over her face, noting the flush of desire on her cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes and the racing pulse in her slender neck. He smiled at her and nodded silent approval. The effects of their desire for each other could very easily pass as anger to anyone who had just observed the scene in the lobby between them, and Horatio was counting on someone telling Stetler what had happened.

"You have to go, Sweetheart," he said as he nuzzled her forehead with his own, "but you need to make it look as though you're still angry.

"I know, Handsome. I know. I will be so very glad when this is over."

"As will I, Sweetheart. Now…go." Regret laced his voice and Calleigh leaned in to give him one last tender kiss.

"I love you, Horatio Caine," she whispered as she stood to leave.

When she got to the door, she reverted back into their previous roles and opened the door with a bang, slamming it against the outer wall and knocking a chunk of plaster loose.

"…I've had it with you, Lieutenant!" she yelled, and stormed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wildfire could not have spread faster than word of the tense confrontation between Horatio and Calleigh, and within forty five minutes, Rick Stetler was making his way to Calleigh's lab. He found her in the firing range, letting loose shot after shot in an apparent attempt to calm her raging anger. Carefully he slid in close behind her and tapped her shoulder. Calleigh spun around and Rick found himself staring down the barrel of a Sig Sauer 9mil.

When she saw who was standing there, Calleigh let out a little squeal of surprise and quickly lowered the gun. She stripped off the headgear and goggles and looked up at Stetler with an expression of relief mixed with mild annoyance.

"Oh my gosh, don't scare me like that, Rick!" She gave a theatrical sigh for his benefit. "I'm still so angry I could have shot you just on sheer reflex."

Letting his eyes scan the immediate vicinity for nosey onlookers and seeing none, Rick stepped closer to her and settled his hands at her waist and drew her against his body. He bent his head and placed a quick, intense kiss on her lips. Calleigh forced herself to mold her body to him and return the kiss. Then she buried her face against his chest to hide the expression of distaste that crossed her face. He gently pulled back from her and looked down into her stormy eyes.

"I hear you had some trouble this morning."

"Word travels fast in this office doesn't it?" Calleigh snapped, acting angry that someone had tattled.

"Believe me, Calleigh, there isn't much goes on here that I don't know. And I've made it my personal business to know anything that concerns or upsets you."

"That's sweet, Rick," she smiled up at him, all the while thinking _If you don't take your hands off me, I'm gonna scream!_

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking his hand along the side of her neck.

"I'm fine, just completely furious with Lieutenant Caine."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Believe me, I will take care of the problem once and for all shortly."

"But how will you…" her words were cut off by Rick's finger across her mouth. He brushed a kiss over her lips to further silence her and shook his head 'no'.

"Let's talk about that later, Calleigh. Do you feel like dinner tonight?"

"I don't feel like going out, but…" she let her words trail off in a deliberate attempt to bait him.

"But what, Beautiful?" Rick prompted when she stopped speaking.

Calleigh thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip for a second and then said, "I do feel like making dinner for the two of us at my place. That way we wouldn't have to worry about reservations and we could take our time."

"I like the sound of that," Stetler agreed. "What time do you want me there, and what do I need to bring?"

The whole time he spoke, his hands were gliding smoothly over her back and hips in gentle caresses. He never knew what it cost Calleigh to keep from jerking away from his touch.

"Just bring yourself, Rick. I'll take care of the rest. 7:00."

"I'll be there." He smiled and then leaned in to kiss her again.

Only after Stetler left did Calleigh allow herself to relax. She waited long enough to be certain he was gone and then headed straight to the women's restroom where she ran hot water over a handful of paper towels and scrubbed her lips vigorously to erase the feel of Rick's kisses. The lingering sensation of his hands on her body resonated through her in a most unpleasant manner but there was nothing she could do about that for a while. She looked in the mirror and spoke sternly to herself.

"Okay, girl, you knew going into this that it wouldn't be easy. Just keep reminding yourself you're doing it for the man you love." For a moment she let despair seep into her mind. _Horatio, I don't know if I can go another day and night without feeling your touch and tasting your sweet kisses._ The thought of having to spend an evening with Rick Stetler pulled a groan from her throat. For a moment she considered calling the entire thing off, but she forced herself to straighten up and gather her courage. Looking into the mirror again she commented quietly.

"At least we will be on my turf tonight. That is a comfort, if only a small one."

Looking anxiously at the clock, she left the restroom and headed back to her lab to finish the papers Horatio had requested and prepare herself for a very unpleasant evening in Rick Stetler's company.

*****

Seven o'clock came all too soon and Calleigh sighed with resignation when she heard the doorbell announcing Stetler's arrival. She plastered a bright, welcoming smile on her face and opened the door to let him in. She was struck by how different he looked in casual clothes as opposed to his usual suit and tie look at work. He had changed into crisp, new blue jeans and a button down shirt of soft, blue silk. Calleigh had to admit to herself that he looked nice. When he pulled the bouquet of pink tulips from behind his back and presented them to her, a genuine blush of pleasure spread over her face.

"Rick, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed honestly, momentarily forgetting her dislike of him in the joy of receiving such a lovely token.

"They remind me of you, Calleigh," he answered simply.

"Charmer," she quipped, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. "Make yourself comfortable while I find a vase for these lovelies."

She made her way into the kitchen to locate a vase and after laying the flowers on the counter she turned around to find that Rick had followed her. He flashed a sheepish smile at her.

"Sorry Calleigh, but I don't take orders very well. The living room was lonely without you."

Instantly Calleigh regretted her momentary lapse in allowing herself to express pleasure at anything he did.

_Careful, girl. You could end up in hot water all too easily. _

"Well then, make yourself useful and pour the wine for us, Rick."

"With pleasure," he beamed at her and went to the sink to wash his hands. After drying his hands thoroughly he carefully worked the cork from the bottle of wine and poured the sparkling liquid into the waiting wine glasses.

When he was finished, Calleigh placed the food on the table and smiled at him. "All ready."

He held her chair for her and stooped to place a quick kiss on her lips. "A kiss for the cook," he said with a smile before he seated himself and they began to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After dinner, Calleigh and Rick moved to the living room for coffee and dessert. Calleigh had baked peanut butter caramel brownies and set a heaping platter of them on the coffee table along with the movie she had chosen for them to watch.

Taking a bite of one of the brownies, she let out a little squeak of dismay when a long string of caramel fell from the edge of the bite of chocolate and trailed down her chin. She reached for a napkin, only to have Rick's hand close over her wrist.

Moving closer to her, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Let me get it, Beautiful."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly and let his tongue trace over her lip, teasing away the bit of caramel from her mouth. She moaned softly in what Rick took to be a willing response to his kiss. Taking encouragement, he rested his hands at her waist and slowly drew her across his lap till he was cradling her in his arms. His lips never left hers, and he never saw the expression of sheer disgust that covered her face.

Only the knowledge that she might gain some way of protecting Horatio kept her from slapping Rick over the liberties he was taking with her. When his hand slid beneath the hem of her shirt, she gasped and tried to pull away from him, but Rick held her firmly, continuing his slow exploration of her body. He stroked his hands along her ribs and upward toward her breast and Calleigh couldn't help the instinctive shudder that raced through her body.

Rick pulled back reluctantly and looked down at the beautiful blonde in his arms. He withdrew his hand from under her shirt and raised it instead to trace the outline of her lips.

"Am I moving to fast, Beautiful?" he murmured as he caressed her.

Calleigh made a show of kissing the tip of his finger as it moved across her lips.

"I'm sorry, Rick, I would rather take things a little slower…get to know each other better first. Please don't be angry with me." She gave him one of her blinding smiles.

"Okay. We can slow down…for now," he said before he bent his head and captured her lips again in a heated kiss. His tongue slid in boldly and Calleigh forced herself to let him stroke deeply, adding tiny little sounds that she knew Rick would mistake as pleasure on her part.

Finally, when Calleigh was certain she could stand no more, he broke the kiss. He looked at her with a strange expression on his face and Calleigh knew a second's panic until he spoke.

"I will give you a little more time, Calleigh, but I'm warning you, I'm not a patient man. I've wanted you for too long to wait much longer. I will have you, Calleigh, completely."

Then he smiled. "Shall we watch the movie now?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Rick," she said gratefully as she gracefully lifted herself from his lap and moved to place the DVD in the player. She waited until the opening credits were flickering across the large screen TV before she moved back to cuddle against him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled her close.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he toed off his shoes and made as if to rest his feet on the edge of the coffee table.

"Not a bit. Go ahead."

She forced herself to relax against his chest and get comfortable.

Halfway through the movie, Rick spoke quietly.

"How much do you know about Lieutenant Caine's activities involving the case of Marisol Delko's arrest for possession of marijuana?"

"I know only that the charges were reduced from felony possession to misdemeanor."

"Uh hmm. That's correct, Calleigh. But do you know why the charges were reduced?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I have information that Lieutenant Caine manipulated the evidence reporting so the amount in question fell short of the amount indicated for a felony charge. I plan to bring that information to the attention of IAB very shortly."

"That's a serious charge, Rick. Lieutenant Caine could lose his job over it."

"That is exactly what I intend to happen, Beautiful. When I get finished airing his dirty little secrets, Lieutenant Caine will never wear the badge again."

Calleigh was quiet, considering the magnitude of the danger to Horatio.

"You have nothing to say?" Rick asked. "I thought you would be pleased, considering the friction between the two of you."

"I am, Rick," she lied smoothly. "It's just a bit of a shock to hear that I might finally be able to move up in the lab." Calleigh looked at Rick thoughtfully and batted her eyes at him. "You know, we all have skeletons in our closets. There are some things that I'm not especially proud of myself."

"That may be true, Calleigh, but Lieutenant Caine has enough skeletons in his closet to run his own haunted house." Stetler smiled a wicked smile. "When I finally get rid of the great Horatio Caine, you will most definitely be promoted to his position, Beautiful. You've spent too many years in his shadow, and it's time for you to shine in your own right, not just be a pretty face to compliment his grand accomplishments."

He leaned in to kiss her again. "Just think," he whispered against her lips, "you will get partial credit for helping me take him down."

"I'm speechless, Rick," she murmured, kissing him back.

"Good," he said. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now…or watch the movie either. I'd rather kiss you."

His mouth closed over hers again, and Calleigh had all she could handle to keep the embrace from spiraling out of her control.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Stetler leaned into Calleigh and began to force her backward onto the couch beneath him, she gasped and strained against his hands. She squirmed and twisted and finally freed her lips from his and turned her head to the side.

"Rick…Rick, please stop…I'm about to have a panic attack."

She forced her breathing to become jerky and erratic, and she even managed to bring tears to her eyes. One rolled down the side of her face and Rick cursed softly at the sight of her crying.

"Hey, Beautiful…hey are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? What's this about? I thought you…"

"Just hold me, Rick," she pleaded softly, curling her hands into his shirtfront. "Just hold me until this passes."

"Sure, Beautiful, but I don't understand. What happened?" His voice was concerned with just a tinge of irritation.

Calleigh let more tears squeeze out from beneath her tightly shut eyes, and Rick leaned in to softly kiss them away.

"Calleigh, Calleigh don't cry. Tell me what's wrong," he urged her.

"It's just that…" she let her words falter and hid her face against his shoulder.

"Just what…what triggered this emotional outburst from you?" he questioned as his hands continued to stroke over her face in what he through was a soothing motion.

"There was an incident when I first joined MDPD…it involved a senior officer…I was young and green and didn't know where to turn for help. He…he took advantage of me…" Her voice broke and she let the tears come again, this time in greater numbers.

Stetler was completely convinced by her ploy. He carefully sat back up and tenderly pulled Calleigh up to rest against his chest, enfolding her in a warm, close embrace.

"Calleigh, oh Calleigh… Who was it?" He stroked his hands over her back as though calming a crying child.

_Please forgive me for this, Horatio. He will automatically assume it was you. _

Calleigh nuzzled her face against his neck, secretly wishing she could rip his throat out, and whispered, "He was my boss."

Stetler froze at her softly spoken words. He settled his hands on her arms and gently set her back away from him far enough that he could look into her teary eyes.

"Horatio?" he questioned quietly.

Calleigh squeezed her eyes closed and let a shudder run through her body.

"Oh my god, Beautiful. He…he?" Calleigh nodded her head and buried her face against his chest.

"I swear, Calleigh. He will pay dearly for ever touching you. I'm so sorry I frightened you." He rubbed his face against the softness of her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. "We will take things as slowly as you need."

For quite a while, they stayed in that position with Calleigh resting against Rick's chest. Finally she stirred and sat up, looking at him shyly.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to panic. It's just that…"

He shushed her with a finger across her lips. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I understand. And I'm very glad you trusted me enough to tell me about it. You know I will deal with it. If necessary, I'll have a judge waive the statute of limitations in this case."

"Oh, Rick, will you?" she said with a glad little ring to her voice.

"For you, Beautiful, I'll take on IAB, MDPD and Homeland Security, not to mention one Horatio Caine."

Calleigh smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you." She said softly.

"It's not a problem at all, Beautiful." He smiled and then laughed out loud as an enormous yawn threatened to split Calleigh's face. "Now don't tell me I've been that boring."

Calleigh managed a slight blush and shook her head. "No. I'm just really tired, Rick. I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary. We can call it a night." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "But we will most definitely do this again…" here he placed another quick kiss on her right cheek… " and I will show you…" this time he kissed her left cheek… " I will show you that not all senior officers…" this time he placed a last warm kiss on her lips… "…are like Horatio Caine. You deserve so much better, Beautiful."

_And I suppose you think you're it, right?_ Calleigh screamed in her head. _What an egotistical jerk you are, Rick Stetler! You make me ill._

After several more nauseating kisses, Calleigh managed to convince Stetler that she really was okay and that she had enjoyed the evening and was looking forward to dinner with him on Saturday.

She laced her fingers with his and held his hand as they walked to the front door together. Rick stopped and smiled down at her.

"Good night, Beautiful. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Rick. Thanks for the flowers."

"More than welcome, Calleigh."

He seemed to expect one more kiss, so Calleigh, taking the initiative, stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick peck on his mouth.

Finally the door closed behind him and Calleigh was blessedly alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Calleigh leaned weakly against the door, profoundly grateful for the solid support against her back. She gave a deep sigh and then roused herself enough to reach behind her and make sure the deadbolt was locked.

Horatio, I think I'm in over my head, my love. I don't know how much longer I can hold him at bay.

She closed her eyes tightly against the nausea that swept through her, wrapping her arms around her waist in a vain effort to keep from being sick. The stress of simply being with Rick in such an intimate situation, compounded with the dismay of learning exactly what his plans were for Horatio had combined to completely upset her stomach. She felt the telltale symptoms and made a frantic dash for the restroom, barely flinging the door open and falling to her knees in front of the toilet before her stomach revolted and emptied its contents. Tears ran down her face, and sweat beaded her forehead as she hung her head weakly, gasping and trembling. With a groan, she slumped backward against the wall, flattening her palms against the cool tile floor. How long she sat there, she never knew. She only knew that at some point she drug herself to her feet, staggered to her bedroom and fell across her bed fully dressed. Closing her eyes, she whispered Horatio's name before dropping into an exhausted sleep.

Hours later, Calleigh awoke with a start to the feel of gentle hands undressing her. The lights were off and she couldn't see, but she knew those hands by instinct.

"Horatio?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here, Sweetheart. You didn't call. I was worried. Are you okay?" he asked as he skillfully removed her blouse and began working on the front closing of her bra. His hands moved with the certainty of a mother handling her child.

"It was awful, Horatio," she answered with a mighty yawn, struggling to come fully awake.

By now he had removed her shirt and bra and was working on her jeans. Calleigh was totally relaxed, allowing him to handle her freely and continue removing her clothes. After some maneuvering he slipped the jeans down her legs and slid them from her unresisting body. He draped them over the chair next to her bed and then turned back to her. Leaning down he slid one arm beneath her shoulders and raised her up far enough for him to reach beneath her and turn down the covers on the bed. Still holding her securely with one arm, he helped her slide under the covers and tucked them snuggly around her shoulders. He stooped to kiss her softly and Calleigh whispered, "Stay."

He needed nothing more. Quickly he unbuttoned and shed his shirt. His slacks were next, joining the rest of his discarded clothing in a thoughtless heap on the floor. At last, he slid into bed beside Calleigh and gently pulled her into his arms, cuddling her close to his chest. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt safe for the first time that evening.

"I love you, Calleigh," he whispered, dropping soft kisses against her back.

"…ve you too, ….atio." Her words were sleep slurred and soft.

"No more, Calleigh. You won't have to do it any more. I promise."

"S'okay. I'm fine." And then she was sound asleep.

Horatio smiled to himself, and then closed his eyes as well.

The next morning, Calleigh awoke to the sensation of furnace warmth along her back and an arm draped over her. Panic flashed through her and she stiffened until she heard the calming sound of Horatio's soft breathing over her shoulder. She relaxed and snuggled closer to him, stroking her fingers along his arm that was resting at her waist. His arm tightened to draw her closer and Calleigh felt his lips place warm kisses along the back of her neck.

"Mmm…Good morning, Handsome" she murmured as she turned in his arms to look at him. He smiled at her and then took her breath away with a deep, sensual kiss.

When they came up for a breath of air, Horatio was lying on top of her, his hips firmly pressing her into the mattress and his hands wandering restlessly up and down the soft curves of her body. He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"To be continued later, Sweetheart."

He kissed her once more then rolled off her to sit up in the bed, the covers puddling at his waist. Calleigh took one look at him and giggled out loud at the riotous mess of his hair sticking every which direction.

"You find something amusing, Ms. Duquesne?" he growled in mock anger.

"Not amusing, Handsome. Downright hilarious." She laughed.

"I'm glad you find it so funny." He grumbled good naturedly.

He reached and cupped her face in his hand, his thumb stroking softly over her parted lips.

"Calleigh, what happened last night?" he asked softly. "You really worried me when you didn't call. I was terrified Stetler had done something to you."

Calleigh sighed, and looked into the deep blue of Horatio's eyes.

"He tried, Handsome. I managed to talk myself out of the worst of it, but there was a steep price."

"Price?" Horatio echoed, as his mind painted all sorts of nightmare scenarios at that word.

"Yes, a price. Why don't you take me to breakfast and I'll tell you about it."

"That sounds fair," he agreed. "Shower for two?" he asked as he reached to kiss her again.

"I love the way you think, Horatio." She said just before his lips closed over hers.

Much later, after showering and making love twice, they headed out of the house for breakfast and a much needed heart to heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Horatio finished his coffee and pushed his plate away after wiping his mouth and then looked pointedly at Calleigh across the table.

"Okay, Sweetheart. You've had breakfast. Now I need to know what happened last night."

"The condemned ate a hearty meal. Is that it, Horatio?" Calleigh sighed.

"Calleigh." Came his soft warning.

"I know, I know." She heaved another deep sigh. "Do you want all the details or just the important parts?"

"Hit me, Calleigh. All of it." His voice carried steel under the softness.

Calleigh drained her orange juice and then began her story.

"He came over for dinner…" Here Horatio interrupted her.

"You let him in your house?!"

Calleigh's eyes flashed green sparks of anger, and her brows knit together in a scowl.

"Do you want to hear what happened, or not. Horatio?" Her tone was clipped and sharp.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I just never thought you'd take it that far."

"It was your idea, remember, " she snapped before continuing. "The evening went smoothly until dessert. We moved to the living room to watch a movie and eat the brownies I'd baked. I made a mess eating one of them and before I could react, he was kissing the caramel off my mouth." She gave a little shudder at the memory of that unwanted caress. " I was able to stop him that time by telling him that I wanted things to move slower, wanted us to take time to get to know each other better before things got physical. That worked for a while. But then half way through the movie, out of the blue he started talking about Marisol, and her arrest for marijuana possession."

Horatio's eyes narrowed at this statement. "How much did he know about that, Calleigh?"

"Well, he indicated that there was some creative interpreting of the evidence in order to have a lesser charge brought against her."

"Do you believe that?" Horatio asked pointedly, his eyes searching hers.

"No, I don't believe a word he said. But IAB might be a different story. He sounded very sure of himself."

"I'm sure he did. He usually sees and hears only what he wants to see and hear as long as it fits his purposes."

For a moment, Horatio seemed lost in thought as he stared at his empty coffee cup. Looking back up at Calleigh he continued. "When the arresting officer brought Marisol in, I immediately took the baggies of marijuana to our best lab tech for analyzing. Yes, it was a thin technicality, but the law is very specific on the ounces required for possession to be a felony. I was hoping against hope that the stuff she had bought was cut with something else. As it turned out, there were enough impurities in three of the baggies that the charge was reduced to a misdemeanor. Then when I explained to the judge the reason Marisol had purchased it in the first place, HE made the decision to drop the charges against her. I did nothing wrong, Calleigh…Nothing."

"I believe you, Horatio, but Stetler will twist it so that it will appear you manipulated the evidence because you and she were…"

Horatio's gaze burned into Calleigh's like a laser, and Calleigh's voice faltered.

"We were dating, Calleigh, but I would not twist evidence. You know that. I've spent my professional life following the evidence, sometimes even to my own detriment." His voice carried intense heat.

Calleigh reached across the table and took his hand in hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"Hey, Handsome, I'm on your side, remember?" She said softly.

Horatio placed his other hand over the top of hers and squeezed it lightly, then lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss across her knuckles.

"I know you are, Sweetheart. I'm sorry. Go on."

"I'm not sure you'll want to hear the rest," she said hesitantly. "Things almost got out of my control and I had to think fast to get him to stop before it became rape."

Horatio flinched visibly at this comment and gave Calleigh a look of such sorrow that she hurried to console him.

"I'm okay, Horatio. It was very close, but I was able to stop him."

"Calleigh…Sweetheart I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay Handsome. It's over."

She continued with her recounting of the evening's events.

"He told me he didn't want to talk any more or watch the movie, that he only wanted to kiss me. Then he…he forced me down on the couch beneath him, and the only thing I could think to do was fake a panic attack. It did work, but then I was stuck in a rather awkward position because he expected an explanation. I said the first thing that came to my mind. I told him that when I'd first come to MDPD, that a senior officer had taken advantage of me. Of course he jumped on that and asked who it was. I told him it was my boss. Those were my exact words, Horatio, and he automatically assumed it was you who had hurt me."

"But I wasn't your boss at the time, Calleigh…It was…"

Calleigh smiled excitedly and nodded. "Exactly, Horatio. Stetler heard only what he wanted to hear not what I really said. I never said your name at all, but he still believes it was you."

"I don't know whether to be relieved that you escaped a potential rape, or angry that you somehow managed to implicate me without ever saying my name." Horatio chuckled to himself. "This should make things very interesting Calleigh…very interesting. How are you going to break things off with him? Had you thought of that?"

"I hadn't thought that far last night, Handsome. I was too worried about getting out of this undercover job without actually ending up under the covers with Stetler."

Horatio laughed out loud at her deliberate play on words. "Yes, well. Let's just say I'm glad you didn't end up there myself."

He motioned for the waiter to bring their check, and after paying their bill he placed his arm possessively around Calleigh's shoulders and escorted her out to the car. When they reached his Lexus, Horatio unlocked the passenger door and then in a rare public display of affection, he quickly pushed Calleigh back against the side of the car and captured her lips in an intense kiss. Calleigh's stunned little cry of surprise permitted him to stroke his tongue into her mouth. Instant heat flared through her and she melted against him, clinging to his shoulders for support as desire scorched her senses. Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended, and Calleigh opened dazed eyes to look up at him.

"What was that about, Handsome? Not that I'm complaining. It just that you usually like to keep things a little more low key than that." She was more than a little breathless.

"Simple. I love you, Calleigh. Deeply. Completely. I love you with every fiber of my being. Now. Shall we go back home before I am tempted to make love to you in broad open daylight against the side of my car?"

Eyes wide with anticipation, Calleigh nodded her agreement and let him help her into the car and close the door. He made his way around to the driver's side and seated himself behind the wheel.

He smiled over at her from the driver's seat and sent the silver car surging into traffic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Halfway back to Calleigh's condo her phone rang and she frowned when she saw the name on the caller ID. _Stetler_.

"It's Rick, Handsome."

"Go ahead and take it." Horatio said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Calleigh flipped open her phone and answered brightly. "Duquesne."

_Calleigh its Rick. I wonder if I could ask you to come in to the office today to speak with Jack O'Brien. I've been talking with him and he would like to hear some of your comments concerning Lieutenant Caine._

"Well…I'd have to make arrangements, Rick. It IS my day off and I had made some other plans for this afternoon."

_Could you come in right now?_

"That would be a little difficult."

_How difficult, Calleigh? This is your chance to help me bring down Caine._

Calleigh cast a frantic glance at Horatio asking him with her eyes what to do.

"I'm not in town right now." She said, relieved when Horatio picked up her cue and turned the car in the direction of Pompano Beach and took the nearest exit headed in that direction.

_Where are you?_

"I'm just south of Pompano Beach. I had planned on a day in the sun by myself." She said, growing more nervous the longer she talked to Stetler.

_Listen, I really hate to pull rank on you, Calleigh, but you need to come in. This could be a big step in your career advancement." _

Stetler's tone had taken on a slight edge, and Calleigh shivered at the sound of displeasure that seeped through his words. Then subtly, as though he knew she could hear his irritation, he changed tactics and let his voice go soft and warm.

_Please, Calleigh. For me. I can't help but think back to last night and how good it felt to have you in my arms. I want to see you again today, even if it's just in the setting of a conference with O'Brien. I promise I will make it up to you. With my influence, I can pull strings and get you any day you want off…except today._

"Why do I get the feeling you already had this planned, Rick?" Calleigh asked.

_Because I did. What time will you be here, Beautiful?_

"It will take me at least an hour to get back and into some decent work clothes. I'm definitely not in acceptable 'office attire' at the moment."

Calleigh could almost see the leer on Stetler's face when he spoke next.

_Let me guess, you have on a skimpy little bikini that barely covers your gorgeous body. Hmmm Maybe I should come join you at the beach instead of having you come in to the office._

"I'm on my way back, Rick. I'll call you when I'm leaving the house."

_I'll see you in a bit, Beautiful._

Calleigh snapped her phone closed and looked over at Horatio. "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes. I heard enough to know that I need to call Director Parker to forestall this meeting Rick has set up with Jack."

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Horatio pulled out his phone with the other and pressed one of the speed dial numbers.

"Director, this is Lieutenant Caine. I am sorry to intrude on your time, but I am asking for one of those favors that we have occasionally exchanged during our years together in MDPD… No, I don't really have time to explain it right now…What I need from you is an emergency meeting with Stetler…long enough to tie him up for at least an hour…can you do that for me, David?...I would appreciate it more than you know…I'll explain everything when I get to the office in the morning…Thank you, Sir…Yes, I know I owe you one now…Good bye, Sir."

Turning to Calleigh as he snapped his phone closed, he smiled.

"That should occupy Stetler long enough that he will have to cancel his meeting with Jack. And that…that gives me time to meet with David early in the morning to put a stop to this entire witch hunt that Stetler has going on."

Not five minutes after Horatio hung up his phone, Calleigh's phone rang again. Once again it was Stetler's name that flashed on the caller ID.

Calleigh decided to use a bit of her devastating southern charm on him this time, just to be ornery.

"Rick, so soon again? Don't tell me you missed the sound of my voice so much that you had to call back just to see where I am."

_At another time, that would be exactly why I called you back so soon. Of all days, I just got a call from Director Parker. I have to be in his office at 2:30. No indication what this meeting is about, but he sounded as though it was extremely important. I hope you haven't driven too far back home, because our meeting with Jack is canceled for the day. _

"I hate that Rick," Calleigh smirked at Horatio as she talked. "Just let me know whenever you have the meeting rescheduled and I'll be there."

_I will, Beautiful. Enjoy the beach for me. Wish I could be there with you._

"I wish you could too, Rick."

Horatio almost laughed out loud at the grimace on Calleigh's face as she talked to Stetler.

When she hung up the phone, he chuckled and said to her, "Since we both have the day off, and since you made it known that you were going to the beach, why don't we do just that? I have a friend who lives in Pompano and he would gladly loan us swimming gear and even snorkeling gear if we want it. Are you game, Sweetheart?"

"Horatio, are you serious?" Calleigh squealed delightedly.

"Yes, Ma'am, deadly serious."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Calleigh laughed, a musical sound that sent delicious chills dancing across Horatio's senses, and he scanned the road quickly to make sure there was no oncoming traffic then leaned over and gave Calleigh a quick, but intense kiss.

"Mmmm. Sand, sun and you. What a lovely combination, Sweetheart."

"I'm glad you approve, Handsome."

"Very much, Ms. Duquesne. Very much."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A/N I truly intended for this story to be over in about 5 or 6 chapters. Athena refuses to let me quit. So on we go with the tale of love, intrigue and sexpionage. This chapter is a bit lighter in tone than the earlier ones because I just finished chapter 3 of "Something in the Wind" and Athena asked for a reprieve from the depth of feeling in that one.

Shortly after the call to Director Parker, Horatio turned the car onto a quiet, palm lined street in the older section of the Pompano city limits and entered the driveway of a stately old style mansion.

"Horatio??? Your friend lives here???" she said, wonderment evident in her voice.

Horatio laughed at her amazed look and nodded. "He does, Calleigh."

"Oh, my gosh, I look…"

"You look fine, Sweetheart. Nyles isn't one to worry about fashion. He sees what's inside a person."

They exited Horatio's Lexus and hand in hand walked up the perfectly manicured walk toward the front door of the imposing home. Before they even made it up the steps, the door opened and out stepped the biggest human being Calleigh had ever seen. He towered several inches over Horatio's head and his shoulders were simply massive. His broad grin revealed perfectly white teeth and lit up his face like a miniature sun. A booming voice issued from that mouth in a hearty greeting.

"Horatio Caine. You ole rascal! Come here and let me see you. How on earth have you been, man? And who is this stunning creature you have with you?"

Turning to Calleigh he took one of her hands in his, and Calleigh's eyes widened as her tiny hand totally disappeared in his grasp. Surprise washed through her when she realized his grip was infinitely gentle.

"Beautiful lady, please tell me your name." He smiled again, and Calleigh was completely won over.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne." She said brightly, allowing the full effect of her Southern accent to surface in her voice.

"A Southerner," he beamed and looked at Horatio, who was watching with great amusement. "You ole redheaded hound dog, you took my advice after all." He laughed out loud, a great, echoing laugh that filled the air with joy.

Horatio joined in the laugh, and Calleigh assumed that the humor was from some privately shared joke of long standing between the two men. Nyles placed a gentle hand on Calleigh's shoulder and turning her toward the house, motioned for everyone to enter the front door.

"Horatio and I were in college together way back in the day, and I always told him that he needed to find a good southern girl to settle his wild ways," he said as they walked into the foyer. "Last time I heard, New York City was as far 'Southern' as he'd managed. But I see that he's gotten some sense into that thick red head of his. You are a sight for these old eyes to behold."

"Easy, Nyles, she's taken." Horatio cautioned, half in jest and half in earnest.

Calleigh turned and flashed Horatio a brilliant smile. "I love you too, Handsome."

Nyles turned to look at Horatio and when he spoke again his voice carried a more serious tone. "Horatio, just take good care of this one, cause if you don't all she has to do is show up on my doorstep and Nyles Caton will take good care of her, that's for sure."

Horatio playfully punched his friend in the arm, and Calleigh had to smile at the shared camaraderie of the two men.

"Now, you two came for swim gear, right?" Nyles asked as he led them toward the back of the house.

"Yes, we took a sudden and unplanned vacation." Horatio grinned over at Calleigh and winked.

"Okay, folks out to the pool house we go…" and Nyles opened the door to the back of the house.

Once again, Calleigh's eyes widened in amazement at the beauty of the scene before her. A shimmering pool lay invitingly in the center of the yard and off to the right sat a pool house that was the size of her entire condo.

Nyles opened the door for them and then turned to Horatio, all frivolity gone from his tone.

"I take it you don't want anyone to know you're here, correct, Horatio?"

"You take it correctly, Nyles." Horatio smiled and nodded.

"I will be the soul of discretion, my friend. No one will know you're here."

"Thank you, Nyles. I knew I could count on you. Oh, by the way…is the beach still like I remember it?"

"It hasn't changed by a single grain of sand, my friend. Enjoy it."

Nyles smiled at Horatio and then turned and headed back toward the house, calling back over his shoulder as he did, "Take whatever you need. It's completely at your disposal."

Quickly, Horatio and Calleigh found swimming gear that fit them both perfectly, along with two oversized beach towels, tanning lotion for her and sunscreen for him. When Calleigh emerged from the changing room in the bikini she'd chosen, Horatio gulped in a breath and felt heat wash over him that had nothing to do with the outside temperature. He pulled her up close for a quick kiss and said, "I'm glad Nyles is not here to see you right now, Sweetheart, or I might have a fight on my hands. You look delicious in that thing."

"Hmmm." Calleigh said coyly. "You look pretty tasty yourself, Handsome." She ran her hands over his bare chest and then lower to skim her fingers under the edge of his black swimming trunks.

"Calleigh…ah…I think we might better go, or we might not get to the beach at all…" His hands stroked smoothly over her bare skin before he handed her a sheer swimsuit cover up. While she slid it around her shoulders, he slipped a tee shirt on himself and then he grabbed her hand and led her out the door and through the back gate toward the garage.

They entered through the side door of the four-car garage and Calleigh was not surprised to see Horatio's Lexus parked alongside a Mercedes, a Rolls Royce, and a BMW.

"Come on Sweetheart, the beach awaits us."

A short drive later, Horatio parked the car at a secluded and sheltered area of the beach. No one was around and the only living creatures to be seen were the sea gulls floating on the gentle ocean breeze.

"Horatio…is this a private beach?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. Nyles owns this part of the beach. We won't be bothered here."

After unloading the towels and other necessities, Horatio went to the trunk of the car and lifted out a large picnic basket, much to Calleigh's surprise.

"Horatio, where did that come from?"

Horatio chuckled. "Nyles never does anything halfway, Calleigh. To him swimming gear meant everything including enough food to feed the entire CSI team if they were with us. I'll wager we will both end up taking some home and still have enough to feed to the gulls for entertainment."

They were soon settled on the soft sand, with the towels spread out beneath them. Calleigh handed Horatio the tanning lotion and smiled at him. "Please help a lady, kind sir?"

"As you wish, Ma'am." He smiled back and opening the bottle of tanning lotion he squeezed a portion into his hand and began to spread it over Calleigh's creamy skin.

His hands glided smoothly across her body and Calleigh sighed with pleasure. "Mmm that feels heavenly, Horatio." Her eyes were closed in enjoyment and she gasped when his lips brushed over the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Mmmm it does feel heavenly to have my hands on your body, Calleigh. I don't want to stop," he murmured as he let his hands wander over the smooth, taut muscles of her bare stomach and upward toward the barely covered mounds of her breasts.

Calleigh moaned quietly and leaned backwards against his chest, giving him better access to touch and caress her.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…" he whispered against her skin, leaving chills dancing through her senses.

Horatio slowly turned her so that she was facing him and then gently lowered her down onto the beach towel. The soft sand cradled her body as he leaned down above her and began to kiss his way over her body. His lips grazed over her neck and along her collarbone and Calleigh whimpered as pleasure flickered through her body at his touch.

His fingers followed his mouth and Calleigh felt him tug at the bow behind her neck that held her bikini top in place. The strings submitted to his pulling and he slowly peeled the tiny scrap of material away from her, leaving the top half of her body bare to his devouring eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Calleigh," he groaned before he dipped his head and took one pert nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her and then he gently took her between his teeth, and sucked lightly."

Calleigh gasped in arousal. "Oh, god yes, Horatio,"

His mouth returned to hers and he kissed her deeply before mouthing along her jaw toward her throat.

As Calleigh turned her head to the side to give him easy access to her neck, her eyes happened to flutter open and she found herself staring straight into the beady eyes of a very curious seagull that was standing only a few feet away.

For a moment she was startled and then she couldn't help but giggle.

Horatio lifted his head and stared down at her. "You find something funny?" he growled at her.

"Ah…Handsome we have company." She looked back toward the direction of the seagull and watched as a look of disbelief spread over Horatio's face. He laughed out loud and then spoke to the bewildered bird in his best CSI voice.

"Sir, I need to ask you to step back. This is an official interrogation session and this suspect is already highly excited…" he gave Calleigh a mock glare as she giggled. "If you do not comply with my request, I will have no choice but to cuff you and have you arrested."

Calleigh burst out laughing and they both watched as the gull bobbed its head once, uttered a soft cry almost as if answering Horatio's comment, and wobbled back down the beach in the opposite direction away from them.

Horatio watched until the bird took flight and joined its brothers in the air and then he turned back to look down at Calleigh.

"Now where were we?" he said, seductively. "Oh, yes, I remember…"

His mouth closed over hers again and soon Calleigh wouldn't have cared if an entire flock of seagulls had landed to watch as Horatio slowly and sweetly made love to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Evening shadows were beginning to spread across the beach before the two sun-soaked lovers reluctantly packed up the remains of the meal Nyles had sent them and headed back to the car. They had spent the day relaxing, laughing, chasing the seagulls, swimming in the surf and making love more than once to the gentle sound of the sea. Neither of them wanted the day to end, but both knew they had been granted a mere temporary respite from the real world problems that awaited their return to Miami.

As Horatio placed the picnic basket back into the trunk of the car, his cell phone which he had left there during the day, vibrated with an incoming call. He retrieved it and sighed when he saw the name on the caller ID. _David Parker. _He knew this would not be good.

"Horatio." He answered, knowing he would have some tough questions to face.

"Where have you been all day, Lieutenant?!" snapped the Director, obviously displeased at being left in limbo after Horatio's call earlier that morning.

"I took one of my vacation days on short notice, Sir." Horatio stalled for time.

"Short notice, my eye! How about no notice. I don't suppose you could come in to talk about it today." His voice held displeasure.

"Ah…No Sir, that wouldn't be my first choice. Can we talk in the morning…first thing?"

"Oh, yes. We most certainly WILL talk in the morning, Horatio. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I understand, Sir. I'll see you then." He ended the call just as Calleigh stepped around the back of the car.

"Trouble, Handsome?"

"Nothing that a good talk won't clear up, Sweetheart. No worries."

"But, what if he…" her protest was silenced by a quick kiss.

"No worries, Calleigh. Let me handle things from here on out. Can you do that for me?"

Calleigh sighed and rested her head against his chest for a moment before looking up into his eyes.

"I love you, Horatio Caine."

"And I love you, Calleigh Duquesne." He smiled. "Now, we need to get back to Miami before they send out Search and Rescue to find us. "

He walked Calleigh around to her side of the car, brushed sand from her backside with a roguish wink and then helped her in before shutting the door.

As they drove away from the beach, Calleigh couldn't help but wonder what the next 24 hours would bring. Had she known the trouble she and Horatio were facing, she would have had second thoughts about going back home.

Stetler had prepared a nasty surprise for them.

Shortly after dropping Calleigh off at her condo with promises to return later that night, Horatio headed home and had just finished showering when he heard the doorbell ring. Quickly wrapping his robe around himself, he went to open the front door and was startled when he peered through the peep hole and saw a uniformed officer standing there. He opened the door and admitted the very nervous young man.

"Lieutenant, Caine, my name is Steven Henderson, and I am…" he looked up miserably into Horatio's eyes and lost his courage.

"Go on," Horatio encouraged the young man sympathetically. "I don't bite, contrary to whatever stories you may have heard about me."

"Sir…I'm here to…to arrest you, Sir," the young man stuttered, obviously anguished at having to deliver such news to the head of CSI.

"Arrest me? On what grounds?"

"It's all in the warrant, Sir. I'm… I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just doing my job."

"I know you are, son." Horatio's words were kind and gentle. He understood the discomfort the young man was feeling.

"Why don't you let me get dressed and we can take a ride to the offices and find out what this is all about? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sir." The young man answered, terribly relieved to have been spared the storied fury of Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

"Make yourself comfortable, son. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Horatio headed back to the bathroom and immediately called Calleigh to apprise her of the situation. Instinctively he knew that her indirect accusation of him was behind this startling turn of events and he wanted her to be ready for whatever else Stetler might be planning. It took him several tense moments to calm her down before she agreed to simply wait at home and let him handle the issue.

Fifteen minutes later, Horatio rejoined Officer Henderson in the living room, dressed in one of his trademark black suits, and a blue silk shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. His badge and gun were clipped firmly to his belt.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. And Sir…"

"Yes?" Horatio asked rather pointedly.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't want to do this. You believe that don't you?"

Horatio gave a wry smile and patted the young officer on the shoulder.

"Son, there will be much worse things you will have to do in your career. Now…let's do this right."

He held his hands out to the young man, his intention quite clear.

Very reluctantly, Officer Henderson pulled his handcuffs from his duty belt and placed them loosely on Horatio's wrists, apologizing the entire time. Horatio stopped him firmly but kindly.

"Don't apologize for doing your job."

He stepped outside and waited patiently while Officer Henderson locked the front door for him and then led him down the walk to the waiting MDPD cruiser.

To his credit, Officer Henderson opened the front door of the car and carefully helped Horatio into the car. Once seated behind the wheel, the young man glanced over at Horatio with a look of fierce determination.

"I don't care what Lieutenant Stetler says you've done, Sir. I won't make you ride in the back seat. You deserve more respect than that."

"Thank you, son. I'll remember you when this is all over." Horatio promised.

They pulled away from the curb and headed out into the whirling traffic of the Miami night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The ride to headquarters was quiet, the silence broken only by an occasional comment or question from Horatio. Officer Henderson answered honestly and soon Horatio had a fairly clear picture of exactly what had brought about his arrest.

_This should be very interesting when we get there,_ he thought grimly to himself.

As they walked up the steps toward the building, Horatio was painfully aware of the stunned looks and the buzzing of hushed voices as he walked by those who knew him. For once in his storied career, he was honestly grateful for the sunglasses that hid his eyes from those who were directing shocked glances his way.

The receptionist looked rather like a fish out of water as Officer Henderson escorted him to the desk to check in. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in a silent question.

Just as Horatio reached up with his manacled hands to remove his sunglasses, Frank walked up to them.

"Horatio, what is this, some kind of joke, man?"

"I assure you, Francis, the cuffs are quite real."

"Hell, man, I can see that. But why are you wearing them?"

"It would seem, that I am… um…under arrest, Frank."

What the hell for!?" Frank's voice rose an octave above its normal register, bringing a slight grin to Horatio's otherwise grim countenance.

"That was my question as well, Detective Tripp, although I wouldn't have phrased it in just quite those terms." The smooth voice of Director Parker sent a wave of crimson racing across Frank's face, and he spun around to face the man.

A curt nod was the only recognition Parker gave Frank, and he waited pointedly while Frank excused himself and hurriedly left for safer ground. Having dispensed with the well meaning, but obtrusive presence of Frank Tripp, Director Parker turned back to Horatio and Officer Henderson. He cleared his throat sharply and stared at both men.

Horatio stood quietly under the penetrating gaze, but the poor young officer seemed to shrink visibly as the Director impaled him with his eyes. Taking a step closer to the shaken young man, he read aloud from his name badge.

"Steven Henderson. Now there's a name I won't soon forget."

Then as if suddenly realizing they were being watched by literally hundreds of curious eyes, Director Parker turned to the receptionist and spoke quietly and quickly.

"You will remove this log in information from the books. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Oh, and see to it that the security tapes of the last 20 minutes are erased."

Then he turned back to Horatio and his young captor and motioned them both toward the elevator.

"We are going to my office right now to get this straightened out, but first I want you to remove the handcuffs from this man."

Officer Henderson moved to obey this directive and Horatio stood patiently while he scrabbled in his pocket for the keys. Having produced them, he unlocked the handcuffs and took them off Horatio's wrists and returned them to his duty belt. The three men stepped into the relative privacy of the elevator and the doors closed behind them, leaving the lobby and those in it humming with rumors and gossip.

The ride up to the Director's offices was quite, each man contending with his own thoughts until Director Parker looked at Horatio and said, "Okay, Horatio, what's this about?"

"David, I think it may have something to do with an…ah…independent undercover operation I set in motion about a month ago."

"Independent?" Parker looked askance at Horatio and raised his eyebrows. "I take that to mean you went outside the conventional lines of communication and did this on your own."

"Yes."

"Yes…that's it? Horatio, I know you too well to settle for an enigmatic answer like that. I want…no, I'm demanding an explanation of you."

"And you will have one, David, in due time." His eyes cut sharply to Officer Henderson and the Director understood his meaning.

"I'll accept that from you. But this had better be damned good, Horatio."

When the three men arrived at the Director's office, they seated themselves in the comfortable leather chairs.

"First, I want to hear from you, Officer. Tell me exactly what you were told when you received your orders to arrest Lieutenant Caine."

David and Horatio listened calmly as the young man told of being cornered by Stetler and asked if he wanted to be in on the biggest arrest Miami-Dade County had ever seen. Of course he had agreed, not realizing just how devious Stetler could be, and by the time he was aware of just who it was he had to arrest, he had already divulged information to Stetler that placed him at the Lieutenant's mercy. Stetler it seemed, had waited until Officer Henderson admitted to drinking a beer while on duty before he revealed the price of silence about the beer incident. He was to go to Lt. Caine's home that evening and place him under arrest for sexual assault stemming from an incident that happened more than 10 years prior.

"I questioned him, Sir, about he statute of limitations, but he assured me it had been handled legally and that I was to go immediately to Lt. Caine's home and arrest him."

"I see," said Director Parker. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "You're young, Officer Henderson, and since you were simply following the orders of a superior officer, and since you have been forthcoming with this information, I will not do more than place a written reprimand in your file for the consumption of alcohol on while on duty. However, since you have started this charade with Lt. Stetler, I am now requiring you to carry it just a bit farther."

"Yes, Sir," the young man agreed, eager to do whatever he could to make amends for arresting Horatio, "I'll do whatever you say, Sir."

"You are to call him and tell him that you have Lieutenant Caine in custody and that Lt. Caine is demanding to see him. I'll take care of the rest of it from here."

"Is that all, Sir?"

"That will be all, officer. Wait about an hour before you call him." He waited until the young man was one step from the office door before he added, "and Henderson…in the future be more careful whom you arrest."

Horatio only barely controlled the urge to grin and waited until the officer was gone before turning back to his friend.

"What are you planning in that devious mind of yours, David?"

"Devious is the operative word, Horatio," Parker grinned at the redhead. "For certain this has to be more devious than what Stetler planned for you. But first, now that we can talk openly, I need to know about this 'undercover' operation you launched without my knowledge or consent."

For the next hour, Horatio detailed how he had instructed Calleigh to find out just what Stetler had collected as far as damning evidence of anything that could cause trouble. When he finished, David shook his head and blew out a long breath.

"Horatio, you sure know how to create waves don't you, my friend? You realize that by your own admission, some of what Stetler dug up is accurate?"

"Accurate if taken completely out of context of the situation at the time, David. You know that as well as I do."

"Yes, I do know that, Horatio. And because I know that, I won't move to have any disciplinary action against you for the unapproved undercover work you sent Ms. Duquesne to do for you. Did I understand you to say that Stetler almost forced her to have sex with him?"

"Yes, David. That is what Calli..I mean Ms. Duquesne reported to me." He knew that David would catch his slip of the tongue in almost using Calleigh's name.

"Do I detect a hint of personal involvement with Ms. Duquesne, Horatio?"

Horatio looked his friend straight in the eye and answered honestly, "Yes, David, Calleigh and I are seeing each other."

"You couldn't have made this simple antagonism over a job promotion years ago, could you, Horatio? You had to bring a woman into it. A co-worker, no less. Ah well. I'd much rather see her with you than any of the other men around here, unless…maybe Detective Tripp." He winked at Horatio and then laughed out loud. "My friend, my friend we certainly have a mess to clean up, don't we?"

"That we do, David. That we do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The grating of the lock on the holding cell was like music to Stetler's ears as he stepped inside and took a long look at his redheaded nemesis. Horatio was standing between two very tall and very bulky MDPD officers, one on either side of him, with a look of utter resignation on his face. His hands were handcuffed in front of him and he looked the picture of abject misery.

"Well, well, Lieutenant Caine. Seems as if your past has finally caught up to you," Stetler gloated aloud. "After all these years, you've finally made a mistake that you couldn't fix or hide or sweep under your CSI rug."

"Rick, I don't know what to say," Horatio responded, his voice abnormally soft and quiet.

"You can start by saying goodbye to that badge and gun. I've got enough on you to bury you, Caine. You'll never work MDPD again."

"Why, Rick? Why after all these years did you choose to go digging now?" Horatio's voice had the merest hint of supplication in it. That fueled Stetler's reckless talking even further.

"I love irony, don't you, Horatio? You'd be surprised where I got my most damning piece of information about you." Stetler smiled his slick, oily smile and Horatio had all he could do to keep from knocking him to the floor.

"I don't understand, Rick…where…how…" his voice trailed off as Stetler laughed.

"I learned about your little sexual assault episode from the victim herself." He grinned as Horatio lifted startled eyes to his. "Yes, that's right, Calleigh told me all about it, how you forced her to touch you and kiss you…"

Horatio felt motion behind him and silently issued a mental warning NO_ Calleigh! Not yet. Let him keep talking and he'll hang himself for sure.  
_

Stetler kept talking. "I had to work at it, but I got the statute of limitations waived and you are being charged with sexual assault on Calleigh Duquesne among other things."

"Waived? I don't understand, Rick. How could you get it waived? The law is the law." Horatio deliberately prodded Stetler's ego to keep him talking.

"Oh, I know a certain judge who owes me a favor." Stetler just couldn't help bragging.

"Calleigh told you?" Horatio repeated as if in a daze.

"Yes, she told me, Horatio. She told me that and a lot more when we were together on her couch, wrapped in each other's arms." At Horatio's sharp intake of breath, Stetler gave him a smug, grin and chuckled out loud.

"She told me how she had to scream and fight and call for help when you attacked her…"

_Just keep talking, Rick,_ Horatio thought as he stood there gritting his teeth to keep from shooting Rick for the lies he was spouting.

"You never thought your little indiscretion would see the light of day, did you, Horatio?" taunted Rick. "You thought that because you were her boss you could get away with it. Well, I've got news for you, Horatio. Not only did you NOT get away with it, the delicious irony is, that Calleigh came to me for comfort. She has willingly given me what you tried to force her to give you all those years ago."

_Okay, that's far enough, Rick. Time to start unraveling your story. _ Horatio's eyes took on a cunning look.

With a slight nod of his head, he stepped out away from the two uniformed police officers to reveal both Calleigh and Director Parker seated behind him on the bench. Rick had been unable to see them due to the height and bulk of the two officers on either side of the man he so hated.

Stunning silence permeated the holding cell for long agonizing seconds before Stetler recovered his bravado and spoke.

"Director Parker. I…ah…was…I was…um… unaware that you had been apprised of this situation. It was my intention to see to everything before I bothered you with any of the messy details."

"I see, Lieutenant," Director Parker said as he rose from the bench and stepped close to Stetler. "Tell me exactly what Ms. Duquesne told you when she supposedly implicated Lieutenant Caine in this sexual assault matter."

"Well…ah…she said that when she first came to MDPD Horatio…ah…'took advantage' of her…I believe is how she stated it." Rick's eyes sought out Calleigh's. The daggers she looked back at him sent chills racing down his spine. "Calleigh, tell them…tell them what you told me."

"Gladly, Rick. I told you that 'my boss" took advantage of me when I first came on board at MDPD. I never said Lieutenant Caine's name in that conversation. You just assumed that it was him because you wanted something to help you bring him down."

"But, Calleigh…!" Rick spluttered.

Calleigh stood up and took a step toward Rick, green fire flaring in her eyes. "Did you really think that I could want a man like you? Did you really think I'd turn on Horatio like that? Do you know how disgusted it made me to have your hands all over me? You make me sick, Rick Stetler. Your lies and desire for revenge are revolting."

"But Calleigh…" Rick repeated again lamely.

"But nothing, Lieutenant," Parker's voice interjected smoothly. "In your haste to find damning evidence against Lieutenant Caine, you forgot one very important detail. When Ms. Duquesne first came on board, her boss was one Fred Dorsey, NOT Horatio Caine."

"But she said…" he stopped, knowing he was caught, well and good. A sickening feeling flooded through Rick's veins as he realized just how trapped he was.

Parker continued, "That matter was handled internally, long before you ever came on the scene, Stetler. Now do you want to tell me about the physical liberties you've been taking with Ms. Duquesne in spite of your own insistence that this office adhere to a 'no fraternization' policy?"

Realizing he was caught in the very web he'd designed to ensnare Horatio, Rick chose to stay silent instead of protesting his innocence.

"Ms. Duquesne and Lieutenant Caine have both told me some of the things you've been doing, and I have to say, Rick you have quite the personal vendetta going don't you? I know you took it hard when Horatio was promoted over you for the head of CSI, but don't you think you've carried that grudge long enough? And now, you've added the component of a woman to the mix. I think you deliberately set out to hurt Lieutenant Caine by taking away his second in command, not only her support, but also her affections. Unfortunately, you've failed on both counts."

At this statement, Horatio, much to everyone's surprise, turned to Calleigh and bent his head to hers for a long, passionate kiss that left everyone in the room, including Director Parker red with embarrassment. Stetler watched, jealousy and disbelief radiating from his face.

"Ahemmm." Director Parker cleared his throat loudly. "Was that really necessary, Horatio?" he asked, with no little irritation in his voice at Horatio's display.

Horatio pulled back from Calleigh and looked up at his friend. "Just making sure he knows where Calleigh and I stand."

"Yes, well, you have cleared that up quite well, my friend. It's much clearer than I had anticipated," he said dryly.

Horatio laughed and looked back down at Calleigh who was snuggled against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist and her body flush against his. The embrace was a bit awkward with Horatio's hands in the cuffs, but Calleigh wasn't complaining.

"Okay, you two," Parker warned, "do I have to tell you to go get a room?"

One of the officers snickered but immediately stopped when the Director shot him a warning glance.

Calleigh gazed up at Horatio with adoration on her face and kissed him once more before she stepped away from him to stand at his side.

Looking at Horatio, he smiled before he spoke again. "You know, Horatio this is the second time today, I've had to tell someone to take those handcuffs off you." He spoke to the officer nearest Horatio, "Officer, take those things off him."

"Yes, Sir."

"And put them on Lieutenant Stetler." All levity was gone from the Director's voice.

"But…what…why?!!!" Stetler was barely able to speak for the utter shock that washed over him.

"Simple, Stetler. You are being charged with sexual assault as well as slander per se…and that's just the beginning."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Despite Stetler's vociferous protests of his innocence Director Parker placed him under arrest and left him to the not so tender mercies of the two uniformed policemen who had helped in the charade with Horatio. As he was led out, struggling, Stetler glared back over his shoulder at Horatio and snarled, "To be continued, Caine."

Horatio just shook his head, the look on his face a mixture of pity and disgust and then he turned to face Director Parker.

"David, I owe you a major thank you for this. He would have ruined a lot of people just to get at me for something that happened years ago. Such bitterness."

"Consider the debt paid, Horatio. Just remember…in the future ALL covert operations go through ME for approval before you set them in motion. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Lieutenant?" His voice was kind but carried unmistakable steel underneath.

"Understood, Sir. I assure you there will be no further need for such activites again unless they are endorsed by the department."

Turning to Calleigh, the Director looked at her gravely. "Ms. Duquesne, I will expect you in my office first thing tomorrow morning for a full report on your activites of the last four weeks." At Horatio's questioning look he added, " Yes, Horatio you are to come as well."

"I'll be there, Sir." Calleigh smiled at him brightly.

Parker smiled back at her and then leveled a stern look at both Horatio and Calleigh. "I really should reprimand the two of you just on general principal. I can think of at least five rules you've broken just in the last twenty four hours. Who knows what else I'd find if I really dig into this thing."

"It won't happen again, David. You have my word," Horatio assured him as he placed a possessive and protective arm around Calleigh's shoulders and drew her close to his side.

"I'll take the word of Horatio Caine any day. Just don't make me regret my leniency. Now be gone you two, before I change my mind."

Horatio chuckled and looked down at Calleigh. "Come on, Sweetheart. We've been dismissed."

* * *

As they drove away from CSI headquarters, Horatio looked over at Calleigh with a mischevious twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I know that look, Handsome, you're up to something."

"Well, I was just thinking about something David said to us back in the holding cell."

"And?" Calleigh prompted when he didn't continue.

"And I agree with his idea completely. We should get a room."

"Horatio!" Came Calleigh's surprised exclamation. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious, Calleigh. I've got bonus points from that last trip I had to make to Denver for the firearms conference and I think a weekend in a suite with room service and pampering would be a nice treat for both of us."

* * *

Horatio hung the 'do not disturb' sign on the door of the lavish suite he'd secured for their weekend and then closed the door and pulled Calleigh into his arms, dancing her around the room several times before collapsing backward onto the bed and pulling her down on top of him. She lay across his chest, smiling down into his eyes. Slowly she lowered her head toward him and brushed a soft kiss across his lips.

"I love you, Horatio," she said, as her fingers began to seach out and undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Mmmm and I love you, Calleigh," he responded in a low growl.

His hands tangled gently in the silky soft strands of her hair and urged her down for another breathless kiss. Then wrapping his arms around her waist, he rolled them both over so that Calleigh was lying beneath him cradled by the soft, plush comfort of the bed. He trailed moist, warm kisses over her jaw and down along her neck and Calleigh sighed her pleasure for his ears alone.

"You know I was insanely jealous at the thought of Stetler touching you, Calleigh," he murmured as he nibbled lightly at the rapidly escalating pulse at the base of her neck. "I guess I'll just have to kiss you all over to get rid of the thought of his hands on you."

He began loving his way over Calleigh's body, dropping sweet kisses on all the places he knew aroused her the most. Calleigh met him caress for caress and soon they were lost in their own world where the only thing that mattered was their love for each other.

Monday would come all too soon, plunging them once again into the many shades of grey their careers encountered.

But for now the world was clearly defined in black and white.

Two people.

Two hearts.

One love

**A/N After finishing this story some 11 chapters after I had originally intended, it is my intention to go for a dip in the lovely hotel pool and then have room service cater dinner for me. **

**Cal, my love, you should have warned me about these long stories. I didn't realize just how much they can pull out of a person until I finished this one. There is a certain sense of let down now that it's over. I will have to ponder that for a while. **

**I'll be in Houston for a week and then back home for a bit. Missing you.**

**Your adoring H**


End file.
